


Выше облаков

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Выше облаков Лео мог принадлежать только Марку.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 1





	Выше облаков

Марк умел летать - это был его самый главный секрет.

Он мог, раскинув руки-крылья, подняться над переполненным стадионом, сразу после удачно проведенной игры, которая была для него ни дать ни взять, самой настоящей роскошью. Мог поймать потоки ветра, которые тут же растреплют чуть отросшие волосы, взмахнуть ладонью, черпая пригоршнями ветер, ловя руками пустоту, взлететь выше, чтобы люди внизу исчезли за облаками и весь Камп Ноу или какой другой стадион стал похож на крошечную точку где-то вдалеке.

Марк мог делать в воздухе совершенно невероятные кульбиты, сальто, мог висеть вниз головой, как летучая мышь, а мог, как Супермен, нестись выше, вскинутым кулаком разбивая серые тучи. Там, высоко над землей, он мог чувствовать себя свободно, смело, без всяких сдерживающих норм и моралей, мог гнаться за недостижимым, лелея надежду однажды все-таки догнать того, кто волею случая подарил ему эти самые крылья, которые теперь стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни.

Но пока размаха его крыльев не хватало — они были слабыми и не готовыми для таких бешеных скоростей и длинных дистанций. Только поднимали его выше, медленно и неспешно, давая насладиться касаниями пушистых облаков и лучами заходящего солнца, которое рисовало в светлых волосах Марка причудливые узоры. Поднимали туда, где недостижимо высоко находился _Лионель_ , невольно научивший тер Штегена покорять доселе неведомые горизонты и высоты.

Если вспомнить, как все началось, то… не получится. Память Марка негостеприимно выпинывала его за дверь всякий раз, когда он пытался докопаться до зарытых глубоко в прошлом (а ведь прошел уже целый год) воспоминаний о первом неслучайном касании, вспомнить какие-то мелкие детали. Вроде бы был матч… Странная радость от первого пропущенного мяча, хотя, в пору было чуть ли не завыть от обиды — не любил Марк проигрывать. А тогда, после какой-то игры на каком-то стадионе, в каком-то городе (все зыбкое, нечеткое, словно смотришь на картинку через залитое водой стекло), Лионель подошел сам, улыбнулся, отчего у Марка, прямо как у девушки, ушла земля из-под ног, а когда чужая рука скользнула на шею, притягивая вплотную к телу, от которого после интенсивного бега едва ли пар не шел, Марк впервые почувствовал, что его изрядно уставшие ноги отрываются от земли — от одних скромных объятий.

В тот день он списал все на эмоции — переволновался, перенервничал, не знал, как вести себя с Великим Месси. Марк, мальчик, недавно перешедший из немецкой команды с труднопроизносимым для каталонцев названием, млел, как подросток на первом свидании, когда кто-то из «элиты» — назовем так, хотя звучит смешно — обращался к нему с какой-то просьбой. А уж если Лионель просил помочь с разминкой на тренировке, то Марк едва ли не бегом бежал к воротам. Странное чувство собственной нужности, хоть и на вторых ролях, как показала практика и начало сезона, но все-таки…

Эти внезапные дружеские объятия заставили тер Штегена по-другому взглянуть на мир.

Если раньше Марк с нетерпением ждал игр, потому что в дела испанские он не лез, по воле тренера занимаясь проблемами кубковыми, которые случались не так часто, как хотелось бы, то теперь, стоя в арке ворот, когда все движение находилось далеко от его штрафной, Марк позволял себе чуть помечтать о том, что после, когда на поле стихнет шум и журналисты выберут себе новые мишени, Лионель найдет его среди одноклубников по ярко-зеленой вратарской форме. Позволит на невозможно счастливое мгновение прикоснуться к себе, даст зацепить ладонью десятку на спине, прочертить продольную мышцу, сказать на ухо что-то абсолютно ненужное, очередную похвалу, коих Месси за всю его жизнь было сказано много. А потом отпустит, все так же улыбаясь, только одним лишь взглядом разрешая Марку подняться еще выше, чем раньше.

_Но это было бы слишком хорошо, слишком для Марка, не привыкшего к тому, что Лионель Месси принадлежит всему миру, как и весь мир принадлежит ему._

Именно воспоминание об ощущении чужой спины под странно оголенной ладонью без вратарских перчаток не давало Марку сойти с ума, когда на другом конце поля Лионель разрешал другим людям — в такие моменты абсолютно вся команда превращалась просто в толпу безликих — обнимать его и делиться радостью, объединяющей команду всю целиком, за исключением будто закованного в раму ворот Марка. Клаудио часто несся в общую кучу, а тер Штеген себе такого не позволял, он же немец, холодный расчетливый немец. Который кусает себе губы в молчаливой борьбе с непрошеной безосновательной ревностью, глядя, как счастливый Неймар совершенно собственнически запрыгивает на Лионеля, сдавливает в объятиях, даже не боясь покалечить невысокого аргентинца своими не в меру длинными и худыми конечностями. Следом прибегает Суарес, и вот уже они образовали сине-гранатовую орущую гору, вверху которой эффектно торчит чья-то нога.

Марк бы никогда не стал валить Лионеля на газон и прыгать сверху, при этом истошно крича ему на ухо, рискуя оглушить. И не потому что Марк по-другому воспитан, нет, а потому что он попросту боялся его сломать…

Ведь если бы не было этого иррационального страха, тер Штеген давно бы позволил себе такие же вольности. Сейчас его решимости хватало лишь на туманные полунамеки — пару раз Марк дольше положенного задержал руки на чужой спине, слишком близко наклонился, произнося привычное «молодец», сопровождаемое слегка чуть более горячим, чем обычно, выдохом.

Только обнимая Лео, Марк казался себе невероятно огромным, чудовищем с ужасно большими разлапистыми руками, которые были неловкими, норовили сжать то слишком сильно, то слишком слабо. А Месси был весь такой чудной, маленький, с шальными после игры глазами, как пятилетний ребенок, будто он за следующие двадцать три года жизни ни на йоту не повзрослел и все также забивает голы, будто хочет выиграть велосипед или получить от тренера печенье.

Если бы Лео позволял Марку чаще обнимать его, то тер Штеген пообещал бы ему горы самого вкусного в мире печенья и пять велосипедов, не пропускать мячи и не выбегать за пределы штрафной слишком часто, не бросать свою сумку на скамейку Лионеля, не таскать у него пиццу на редких совместных посиделках… В обмен лишь на одну неловкую просьбу просто дать ему взлететь повыше. Выше любых облаков.

Выше облаков Лео мог принадлежать только Марку.


End file.
